Young
by SpiritalWolf
Summary: This is my first songfic. Matt and his band are retiring because of college. He wants to make his last concert the best, but he can't think of anything to write. This fic uses the song Young by Kenny Chesney. Enjoy!^_^ R+R!


****

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is my first ever songfic. So go easy on me, but I do hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor do I own Kenny Chesney's song "Young"

^_^v Enjoy!

Ages: Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora: 21 Joe: 24 Mimi: 20 TK, Kari, Davis: 17 Ken and Yolei: 18 Cody: 15

Matt was sitting on his bed, in his dorm room is college. The house, he shares with Izzy and Tai. He's in college for his third year, but because of it, it was cutting into his band practices and band all together. So he and the other members decided to retire from the music business and get on with their lives. Of course they didn't just want to leave his fans, so they decided to have one last concert.

Matt wanted to write a new song that would really make the last concert, the best.

"Argh!" Matt yelled angrily as he erased some writing on a piece of paper.

"Matt? You okay man?" Tai asked coming in.

"Yeah, just fine," Matt sighed. "It's just I can't think of anything for my new song. Or at least anymore than what I have now."

Tai went to him and sat next to Matt, "Can I see what you have so far?" Matt raised an eyebrow to his friend "You? I mean no offense, but how can you help?" 

"Haha, well I remember a thing or two from music class in high school. So if I do remember correctly I'll get at least some of it. So can I see it Mister know-it-all?" Tai asked trying to cheer Matt up. Matt sighed and passed him the paper, "Fine. Fine. You win."

Tai looked the notes over. "Hm…well your right."

"Huh? I'm right?" Matt asked confused. Tai just smiled.

"Your right. Your stuck."

Matt grabbed the notes and snorted. "Thanks a lot Tai! You were a big help!"

"What? I was just trying to-Oof!" A pillow smacked Tai in the face and knocked him over the bed. "Hey!" He grabbed the same pillow and threw it at Matt, he ducked. Izzy came in to see what the yelling was about, only he got a pillow in the face instead. He almost lost his balanced, "Mmf- guys! What are you doing?!" He asked.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know. Tai was supposedly trying to help me with my new lyrics, but he didn't."

"Well it is Tai." Izzy said.

"Funny…"Tai muttered.

"How about this, we go out to lunch and maybe that'll help you. You have something inspire you or whatever." Izzy suggested. Tai and Matt nodded.

The three guys went to the nearest café and somehow started talking about the "Good Ol' Days"

"Oh-Oh and remember when Joe was being paranoid about eggs?" Tai asked.

"Oh I know. But I wouldn't blame 'im! I mean you wanted soy sauce on them!" Izzy said.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who mentioned wanted mustard and jellybeans!" Tai shot back.

"No wait! Here's another laugh, remember when Davis would always try and get your sister to like him?" Matt reminded.

"Oh! Don't remind me. Thank god he found someone else." Tai sighed.

"Wanna know what I remember? When us three were trying to make a band about a year after Apoclyamon?" Izzy asked (A/N: I made this up obviously. But it goes with the song.)

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Especially when our parents would try a video tape us!" Tai laughed. Matt almost choked on a fry. "Oh god! We all would get embarrassed." 

"That's kinda hard to see. I mean you're a singer, when before you had stage fright like the rest of us." Izzy said. 

Tai and Izzy kept talking about the songs they made up, but Matt kept quiet. He was thinking about what they had just said. _' That was before the new guys, so we were younger. Wait! Younger! That's it!'_

"I got it!" Matt yelled and quickly left the café.

He left Izzy and Tai and very confused. So they just paid for there food and left soon after.

When the two got back, they heard Matt playing his guitar so they decided not to disturb him. 

__

On the night of the concert…

All the digidestined came to Matt's last concert, and wanted to hear Matt's new song that Tai and Izzy said that he had made. Of course they didn't know what it was.

"Hey everyone. I hope this last concert has been a blast! It certainly has for me! This last song, is a song that I just recently wrote. This is dedicated to two very good friends of mine that helped me write this song. Izzy and Tai, this is for you!"

  
_Looking back now, well it makes me laugh   
We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class   
Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn   
We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn   
  
Listen to our music just a little too loud   
We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd   
Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer   
It was a long train tussle but we had no fear.   
  
Man I don't know, where the time goes   
But It sure goes fast, just like that   
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue   
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes   
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done   
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young   
  
Talked a good game when we were out with the guys   
But in the back seat we were awkward and shy   
Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain   
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change   
  
Man I don't know, where the time goes   
But It sure goes fast, just like that   
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue   
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes   
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done   
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young_

  
Young, Young, Yeah Wishin' we were older   
Young, Hey I wish it wasn't over   
  
Man I don't know, where the time goes   
But It sure goes fast, just like that   
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue   
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes   
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done   
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young,Young,

Hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over

"Thank you everybody! Have a great night!" Matt yelled out! The crowd yelled and applauded. 


End file.
